The King has Returned
by Tribal-werewolf-77
Summary: After Monster X destroed the universe, King Ghidorah was left in dead plane of existence. But when he remembers his life before he became a kaiju, he decides to return home. Back to the Elemental Nations. Back to Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! This is my new story, it is going to be written alongside my other story Inner Hollow, when one of the two is finished, most likely Inner Hollow, I'll start a new story that I accepted as a challenge. Sooooooooooo yeah, enjoy. Stop looking at me and start enjoying I say! LoL

Chapter 1: The king of Lightning Returns

King Ghidorah, the massive, golden, several hundred thousand ton three headed dragon slept, it didn't know where it was going in this dead universe. The universe was dead anyway. Godzilla and King Ghidorah's damn brother Keiser Ghidorah had released so much energy trying to kill the King of monsters that he literally ripped a gray hole into the universe, which is like a black hole in its effects, only _**much**_, _**much**_ bigger, and often explodes when it expands enough. King Ghidorah himself was resting after another brutal defeat at the hands of the King of Kaiju when he heard the explosion, and felt the power of said explosion. Who knew either Godzilla or Keiser had that much power!?!?

And this leads to the last Kaiju's current predicament. Floating through space, healing that without a worlds natural energy hurt like hell, tired like never before, half-dead with hunger and thirst, and feeling like an _idiot_ for not helping Godzilla. So now, he had no food, no water, and no universe to travel, well, with _life_ I mean. _But why me?_ Ghidorah thought for the first time in many years. Why did he have to suffer for his brother's mistake? Why did this universe have to die? The only other universe he could go to-wait, other universe? The thunder kaiju cursed his stupidity when he realized about his _**universe**_, his _**home**_.

Time passed differently in this universe too, so ten thousand years here, was like, ten years in his home! Ghidorah bounced around while he rapidly regained his long distant human nature and thought. And then, while his eyes slowly regained his their once cerulean blue luster, and his right and left heads grew and shortened into arms, he regained his human memories. Then, the thunder giant, known in this universe as King Ghidorah, and in his home as Naruto Uzumaki, opened a white hole, (the thing that made Space-Godzilla) and went home.

(Konoha: One Week Later)

The Godaime Hokage, a woman of average height, average weight, blond hair in two pony tails, honey brown eyes, and large, erm, _assets_, sighed. Her grandson, Naruto had disappeared ten years ago, during the training trip with Jiriaya, (she punched his brains out for it) and what really wierded her out, was that his mother, the nine tailed fox, was in reality Kushina Uzumaki, was actually Naruto's mother, had shown up two days later, not knowing for the life of her (or unlife whichever you see it as) where her sochi had gone, how the hell she actually managed to get out of the seal while _**asleep**_, and where he is. So she managed to convince the old bastards on the council to instate her as a member of the shinobi corps. and immediately sent her to scour the Elemental Nations for Naruto.

And while it is true that she had a deep bond with her's and Jiriaya's grandson, she wasn't particularly caring right now, seeing as a large white vortex had opened up over the forest that surrounded Konoha and a humanoid being had dropped out, who she had the Kyuu, _Kushina_, go after and then she had promptly downed a bottle of sake. _Dammit, this sucks, can't believe my own grandson convinced me to take this job_, she mentally berated herself while pouring more sake.

(Forest: 1 hour later)

Kushina laughed merrily to herself as her fox ears and tails waved behind her. She had been stuck on guard duty when the Hokage suddenly gave her the S-Ranked suicide mission to hunt down whoever dropped out of and probably the, and I quote, swirling vortex of doom, and bring him in for questioning. Didn't mean she couldn't have fun with the being first. She was entertaining these oh so happy thoughts on how to torture- I mean, bring in, this being for questioning, when she suddenly ran into the things power field. Most demons don't like doing this because it wastes so much energy, but if a demon or powerful being sends out a field of power, their saying, _hey I'm tough and I can beat anyone who comes near because I can_. The more energy, the more powerful, and intimidating the creature actually is. If anyone could read Kushina's thoughts right now, they'd be hearing, _oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead_. I mean this things power was like_, hi I'm a monster strong as the kyuubi and possibly the juubi, pleasure to meat ya_. She could tell, at least she thought she could, that the beasts power was severely weakened, maybe it wasted to much energy coming over?

When she saw the beast she honestly expected a ryu (close), but she couldn't believe what she saw. A man, standing at least eight feet tall, lean, well muscled, and wearing golden chain-mail under leather armor, stood there. His electric blonde hair fizzled, popped and crackled with electricity. When he looked at her she gasped in shock, awe, and mild terror, at his eyes. Both were different colors. One was the beautiful cerulean blue of her husband and son, while the other was a dark wine red, a black slitted pupil, and with specks of dark gold in them looked around, searching for danger. When he spotted her he grinned and she got a good look at the pearly white, sharp, teeth. Then he said something she thought no one had the guts or balls to say in years, "Long time no see, Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"What did you just call me!" She growled at the strange man. The man laughed a cold metallic laugh, like knives scraping against stone, "I'm an old friend of yours Kyu-baka. So I see you managed to gain a position in konoha shinobi corps. So what's your rank huh? Chuunin? Jounin? Hokage?" This caused the ages old fox girl to grit her teeth in frustration, "Who the hell do you think you are you stupid dragon-breathed worm!? I'm the frickin Kyuubi no Kitsune!!!"

The man chuckled and in a voice that sounded slightly insane with rage he challenged her, "My name is King Ghidorah, formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto!!"

And with those final words, the King of Thunder charged at the Fox Queen of Konoha.

This is just a prologue, so, yeah, enjoy it. It's the last one the series will get, (more like the only one). With those helpful words of wisdom, T-wolf77 is out!


	2. Kaiju Coming

I aint going to say anything. Read the story.

As the golden haired human said those words Kyuubi gasped in shock, _Dear Lord my son is back_! She thought before she jumped away from the energy charged punch that created a crater a few hundred feet wide and most likely would have smashed her head had she not moved. She mentally cursed at the fact that her own _son_ had nearly killed her and with one attack no less! "What's the matter Kyuubi, getting slow in your old age eh?" Naruto chuckled. That made Kushina mad, two hundred thousand years isn't that old! Is it? She almost stopped but then another attack came, this time in the form of a white lightning bolt.

"Come on Kyuubi! Attack already, I may not be the King of Kaiju, but I know I'm strong enough to take on a puny demon queen!" Naruto laughed maniacally. Kushina stifled a gasp of shock. Of course he was a Kaiju! Nothing was stronger than a king of Kaiju, even she had trouble fighting the weakest of the Kaiju, Varan. Then, she was only a thousand years old and had only two tails then. But if her son could fight the King of the Kaiju, and lose, but still fight him? Holy crap!

She growled as another lightning blast early killed her, again. "That's it." She growled. "I'm fighting back now! Fox Fire!" She yelled and shot a stream of fire at the former Jinchuuriki. Naruto grinned while dodging the fire and yelled. "Alright! Now it's a challenge!" And then he launched a stream of lightning at her, which she dodged but not without injury, getting electrocuted with a small side bolt of lightning was a bitch! Naruto grinned as her eyes changed from a sea green to a blood red. She then shot out a red blast of chakra as Naruto did a same but with golden chakra instead of normal blue chakra. The two blast's intercepted and exploded in a hellish orange inferno of chakra.

Naruto laughed and cloned himself ten times, all the while saying, "Your time is up Kyuubi. It's been up for twenty, five, whole, years." And with that Naruto and his clones ganged up on Kushina and punched, kicked, clawed, blasted and electrocuted her into submission. With that his clones dispelled and Naruto growled, "What the hell is the matter with you? You're barely even fighting. You just keep giving in." Kushina could barely stand up, and was barely willing to fight in her human form, hard to fight when your covered in bleeding claw marks, bites, and electrical burns. "Grrr. You wan't death, well come on you stupid reptile!" She growled at him before releasing whips of fire from both hands and attempting to hit him with the flames. Well, tried is more like it. He jumped, dodged and rolled under and over the flames.

_'I honestly thought Kyuubi would be more powerful then this?'_ Naruto silently mused to himself. Dodging another whip of fire he sighed at the demon queen's attack. _'Honestly it's like she's holding back or something. Oh well.' _With that thought in mind, Naruto dashed forward and rammed his hand into her stomach.

Hunching forward, Kushina could barely comprehend what had happened. She could dully feel him pull arm out of her, pulled intestines and other organs out of her. She collapsed and coughed up a large amount of blood. As her vision dimmed, she saw Naruto walking away from her body, she barely heard him speak, "Tsk, tsk, tsk Kyuubi, and here I thought you would be a challenge!" and with that, she fell into blissful unconsciousness, and that was when her healing factor ticked in, desperately trying to save her.

Naruto began walking away when he heard, "Naruto?" Naruto turned around, prepared for battle, but he saw the Konoha Ten, Tsunade and Jiriaya.

Naruto growled. "You may call me Naruto. But my true name is-"

(Land of Water, Village hidden in the Mist)

Mei Terumi, the Godaime Mizukage had seen many strange and terrifying things in her life. Seeing shark men and blood drinking psychopaths were but the tip of the ice burg to her, but seeing an army of bandits and cut-throat pirates were entirely new. Never before had bandits and pirates _ever_ united for anything.

True, a single ninja regardless of rank could easily take out a good number of bandits. But the Village hidden in the Mist had just ended a bloody civil war, bodies were still being counted and the economy was just regaining its former strength and the ninja corps were made up of a crude band of chuunin, jounin, and anbu. All in all amounting to about a quarter of the strength the Mist had during its glory days. Not a gennin to be seen among them.

The problem? They couldn't repel the invasion. That is, until a, what she could only describe as a _Dragon_ had erupted from the waves and breathed a ray of blue fire into the pirate's boats, destroy most, if not all of them. Then the raging dragon glowed a brilliant blue-green color, before morphing right in front of her, to a beautiful women.

She was about twenty years old, had long dark greenish-gray hair, orange eyes with cat like pupils, about DD sized breasts, pale skin and slender legs. She was beautiful. What caused the men to have nose bleeds that literally shot them back twenty feet, was that she only wore a tight cloth covering her breasts and a loincloth. She looked at the ninja surrounding her with dull interest, like they were insects. Her gaze finally landed on Mei. When she spoke she talked in a silk smooth voice, that held a dangerous edge. "You are leader her, correct?" Mei could only nod.

The women nodded and spoke "I would like to come with you back to, well, wherever you live, but before we leave, my name is-"

(Land of Wind, the Desert)

A bird soared through the sky over the dunes, two humanoid figures sat on it, or rather, one sat, the other laid tied down. The sitting figure was a feminine looking blond haired-male, who wore a black cloak with red clouds, outlined in white. The other was a red haired male wearing the robes of the Kazekage. (I have no idea how to describe Gaara's clothes so just picture what he's wearing in Shippuuden.)

"You know." The blond man began. "It was very valiant of you to fight us alone. You even managed to kill Sasori-san. But, you're as good as dead now eh?" That was when something whizzed past Deidara's head. Looking back Deidara could only could gape in shock.

Following him, his bird and the captive Kazekage was a giant, reptilian, thing. Leathery wings stretched for what looked like miles. The giant flier had no arms. It had small stubby legs, at least compared to the rest of the body it did. It had al medium lengh neck, ending in a head that slightly looked like a weird mutated turkey. (at least to Deidara that is) Sharp, beady black eyes gazed at him like a hawk, three horns grew out of the head like a trident, and the head was complete with a long, sharp and cruel beak.

Deidara willed his clay bird to bank to the left, the giant monster followed him eagerly. Deidara was scared, which was pretty hard to do to an S-Class missing ninja. This giant monster was hunting him like he was nothing. Looking back at the reptile, Deidara only saw the beady eyes glow bright red before the beak opened and a blast of concentrated fire burst forth from the beak.

Gaara, Kazekage of the Village hidden in the Sand, jinchuuriki of the Shuukaku, and the most powerful ninja in his village, awoke to a burning sensation. Looking down at his body, he realized that the cause was a ring of molten glass surrounding him. Sitting up was an arduous task, but he succeeded. Looking around, he didn't notice anything accept, '_Is that a featherless Vulture_?'

Said featherless vulture was eagerly pecking at Deidara. The human had such a strange taste. Tasting like the clay the monster had occasionally eaten back at his island home. It soon lost interest in the dead man, it had entertained the flier for awhile, screaming obscenities at the creature as it pecked at him. The human was a fast little sucker too, but it was faster. It turned its attention toward the other human, unlike the clay one, the red one smelled of sand, the desert leapt to protect him as the reptile attempted to get him earlier.

Gaara looked at the strange thing as it burst into a dark crimson light. Then, in front of Gaara, stood a tall lanky man, long arms and legs were covered in sinewy muscle, he had charcoal covered eyes, and slicked back dark red hair completed the image. The man wore a leather duster and dark brown cargo pants. He looked at Gaara and cocked his head to the side like a bird.

They looked at each other for awhile, then the man spoke in a medium-pitched garbled voice. "Where do you live, boy?" Gaara stared defiantly at him. "It's common courtesy to speak your name first." The lanky man nodded and laughed. "Very well dune-man, (Gaara twitched at this nick-name) my name is-."

(Village hidden in the Rocks, Earth Country)

It was a peaceful day in Iwagakure, or at least it was until the Village hidden in the Sound attacked. The leader of Rock, Onoki, glided across the village, slaying all who stood in his way. Despite that, Sound was winning, stealing supplies and ransacking houses. Onoki gritted his teeth in rage, how dare the snake's lap dogs attack his village!

The majority of Sound's army was outside of the walls, but more kept pouring in. They would have continued, had not a giant anklyosaur attacked them. Onoki could barely contain his excitement, '_An Anklyosaur? Attacking Sound? Maybe it is a summons come to aid our village! If we had its kind on our side then Konoha would surely fall!_'. But there was a problem. The Sauropod was different then what he thought it would be. Instead of Armour plates covering it, spikes adorned its carapace, its mouth was filled with giant razor sharp teeth, a horn grew out of its snout, a long tail covered in spikes lounged out behind it and a row of curved from its head. The beast had dark gray scales.

In no time, Sounds army had been defeated. Onoki and his shinobi congregated around the giant dinosaur, murmuring to themselves. That is, until a green flash filled their gaze.

There in front of them was a women. She had midnight black hair. A nice hourglass figure that made many men drool. Her dark blue eyes gazed at them warily. What appeared to be steel plates covered her, and spikes jutted out of her gauntlets and grieves. Her gaze eventually landed on Onoki. When she grinned they all saw her elongated canines. When she spoke, she spoke in a high pitched, silky smooth voice.

"You are leader here correct?" Onoki nodded. He was astounded, if this women joined his village she could sire a whole clan for him! (AN: I'm sorry if this is out of character for the old guy but it just seems like something someone like him would do)

She grinned and held out her hand. " Then allow me to introduce myself, my name is-."

(Village hidden in the Clouds)

A sighed, he looked toward the sleeping man in the hospital bed. The man had appeared in a black flash outside the gates. The man had bone white hair, crimson eyes, sharp teeth, and chiseled features. And he was tall, like, eight feet tall, tall. He wore a black muscle shirt and black jeans. On his right shoulder was a tattoo of a white humanoid tiger. On the left shoulder was the picture of a gray three headed dragon. A sighed again, this was going to result in a load of paperwork, of this he was sure.

(Village hidden in the Sound)

Sasuke, (emo prick that he is) was wary of the man who had come into the village earlier that day. He was taller then Orochimaru, (who was particularly livid at the survivor of the Massacre at Rock, claiming to see a dinosaur, idiot) he had scarlet eyes, his hair was gray, and he had pale skin. He wore a dark green shirt and gray sweatpants. He had spikes jutting out of his arms, the spikes appeared to be made of crystal. He also had a black shuriken like tattoo on his forehead. What made Sasuke mad was that the man looked like a weird clone of Naruto.

Orochimaru looked at the man with interest. He was certain the man in front of him was more powerful then even he was in his true form. Before anyone could even blink, what appeared to be a crystal sword, was slicing through Orochimaru's chest. Ororchimaru's eyes rolled back in his head, before he slumped forward in his desk, dead.

The man then began speaking in a cold, chilling voice. "Well, well, well, looks like I'm the new leader eh?" Kabuto held Sasuke's shoulder as he nodded his head. Sasuke was seething in rage, this Naruto clone had just killed the man meant to make him stronger. But if he killed Orochimaru, then that must mean he will become his new mentor!

The man turned around and spoke to the two of them. "I suppose you would like to here the name of your new ruler hm? Well then, my name is-."

(Forest outside of Konoha)

Naruto began speaking. "You may call me Naruto, but my true name is KING GHIDORAH."

(Land of Water. Village hidden in the Mist)

"I would like to come with you back to, well, wherever you live, but before we leave, my name is GOJIRA."

(Desert, Land of Wind)

"Very well dune-man, my name is RODAN."

(Village hidden in the Rock)

"Then allow me to introduce myself, my name is ANGIRASU."

(Village hidden in the Sound)

"I suppose you would like to here the name of your new ruler hm? Well then, my name is SPACE.

Author Notes: There it is. Chapter 2 is done. I actually only got this done in two days so please forgive grammar problems. Now for questions to you guys. Ahem.

How will the Naruto's friends react?

How will the Elemental Nations react to the coming Kaiju?

Who is the Man who has taken over Sound?

And who is the man in the Hidden Cloud Village?

Gojira: Godzilla

Angirasu: Anguirus

Space: Space Godzilla

Rate and Review, how did I do? What should I do for the next chapter?


End file.
